A realm for babes
by lostloveloki
Summary: Lord Tyr brings his newborn daughter to court, and the queen takes the opportunity to introduce the future lovers.


Lord Tyr bowed his head when the queen rose from the golden throne, adorned with the weaving strands of Yggdrasil's branches. The allseeing King huffed briefly as he watched his wife's graceful descent with a cold, tight eye. Frigga's opulent silks rustled as she walked towards the kneeling Lord. She took her time crossing the distance between them and stopped within a metre of him.

"Stand up, Lord Tyr. I wish to take a closer look to that little gem of yours," her voice rung with calm authority, mingled with tenderness.

Lord Tyr's formal attire creaked when he rose, saturating the air with the fresh scent of leather and metal. In his thick, sturdy arms lay a delicate baby girl, fast asleep, and bundled up in a cozy, maroon blanket. Little tufts of black hair stuck out in all angles, and her rosebud mouth lay parted, with a line of drool traversing across her porcelain cheek.

"May I?" Frigga asked, holding her arms out for the baby, watching her with just a hint of a smile. Tyr knew that though the queen had voiced it as a request, that he had no choice. A man never denied the queen her wishes. No one knew what the consequences of disobeying the queen were, but they knew that she was fiercely protective of her family, and position, and thus they didn't dare defy her requests. Tyr nodded, as he extended his arms and gingerly placed his little girl in the Queen's arms.

Frigga rocked her gently, slowly swinging the babe from side to side. Holding her in one arm, she tenderly wiped some black hair away from the babe's face and cooed. Ever since she'd adopted Loki, all the feelings she had when she bore Thor a decade ago, resurfaced.

"What is this little's rose's name?" Frigga breathed, not taking her eyes of the babe. A tender smile appeared as she remembered the fate she'd secretly spun for the girl on her loom.

"Na- we're naming her Sif," he answered, scratching his lower arm nervously, she could easily overrule their choice and re-name the babe by law. Though the Queen had never done it before, he was filled with trepidation at the thought of facing his wife if the queen renamed Sif. God of war he may be, but his wife was a different matter altogether.

"Sif?" the queen crooned, bending down over the babe. "An unusual name…" she breathed, completely unsurprised. He opened his mouth to justify himself, but before he could say anything the baby cut him off. Sif yawned, squeezing her little eyes even tighter. The queen gasped with joy as Sif blinked a couple of times and gurgled at her. She wriggled in the queen's arms and smiled toothlessly, letting more drool escape.

"A unique name for a special girl…" Frigga muttered a spell and watched the drool disappear, while Sif laughed with joy. "She'll fill your days with true joy, just as my sons have filled mine."

"I hope so," he answered without thinking, his war-hardened face softened, as relief set in. He took a content, deep breath.

Frigga shook her head. "There's nothing to hope for. I have foreseen it. She'll grow to be great, respected and loved one day. I promise you Tyr, she will make you proud," she beamed and looked up at him again.

"Truly, your majesty? Is her fate so great?" Of course he knew he loved the child, but it was always so difficult with females. He didn't know how to treat them, how to raise them… he was War. The feminine arts were not his strength, or so he comforted himself whenever he fought with his wife.

"Believe me," Frigga spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "She will make you very proud, and I shall always gladly welcome her in this palace. Every day, every week, every decade, every millennia that remains of my life."

"A-Al-Always? Here?" his eyes widened as he realized the depth of her implication. The queen had two sons…. if Sif was to wed the oldest...she- she'd be Queen! "Oh, thank you my queen!" He fell to his knees again, willing to do anything for her now.

"Rise, Tyr, and don't thank me. Any greatness she achieves is her own accomplishment and has little to do with me… Although… " she paused with a thoughtful expression, "I will help her take the first steps down the right path...Follow me."

Frigga walked away and Tyr scrambled to his feet eagerly and followed her.

She didn't turn or speak to him as she kept up her pace and whispered into the baby's ear. "…One day you will love him as much as I do, and you will be more to him than the nine realms combined. Your love could be destructive and consuming, or it would be strong and nourishing if you allow it to be. You will be an unconventional girl, but you will earn great respect-"

"My queen, if I may, what is it you're telling my daughter?" Tyr asked as he caught up with the queen.

Frigga glanced towards him and spoke in a non-chalant tone, "I'm merely telling her about her future. At this age it doesn't hurt telling children things as they will not be able to remember them when the time comes."  
He nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "Could I be privy to some details of her future?"

Frigga's pace slowed and a frown graced her features. "The future is precarious and volatile. Telling someone who does not have the gift of the sight can alter the future. It could influence her life and how you treat her. I told her only because I am certain she does not understand my words just yet."

Tyr watched the queen's with concern but conceded to her wisdom.

"I understand."

Swallowing, she raised her head up high and turned the corner into a nursery where little Thor sat in a playpen playing with little wooden blocks and baby Loki sat wide awake in his crib staring up at his golden mobile. The once ornate walls were painted light green and the ceiling resembled Asgard's night sky, gleaming with thousands of brilliant stars.  
Lord Tyr's eyes immediately fell towards the golden haired boy, gleaming with pride at the thought of the beneficial marriage to come. Frigga walked over to Thor and ruffled his hair briefly. The boy smiled at his mother and continued to play, completely uninterested in the babe she carried. Chuckling, she let him be and walked away. Tyr's brows pulled together in confusion.

Frigga carried Sif over to baby Loki. Little Loki pulled his thumb out of his mouth as his mother approached. His chubby face broke into a wide grin, stretching his lips from ear to ear, before he reached up for his mother, making happy gurgling noises.

"I'm sorry darling, I can't pick you up. There's someone else in my arms right now," she crooned as she bent over and showed him the little bundle in her arms. The baby's brow furrowed.

"Meet Lady Sif," she whispered as she lowered her into the soft crib. He looked between his mother and the baby several times, until he lowered his arms and turned towards the bright bundle. Carefully perching himself on his knees, he crawled over to her and stared. Sif squirmed in her blanket. Unhappy at the prospect of being put down she began wailing, wailing so loud that Tyr was startled by the sheer lung capacity of the girl. Tyr began walking towards the crib, but Frigga motioned for him to stop.

Loki kept staring at the small contorted face for a little while longer, before he finally prodded her cheek. Sif turned her head to face him, wearing a shocked look. Loki grinned as he prodded her cheek again and waved happily, bouncing on his little bottom. He lay down beside her, putting his arm around her and softly smashing his face against hers. Slowly her incredulity ebbed away, leaving only a beatific grin. She shut her little eyes and leant into Loki's hug. He softly threw his leg across her as well, before he too shut his eyes.

Frigga smiled at Tyr knowingly, before she left the room with him and let the children blissfully sleep together.


End file.
